Fire Emblem: Luck be a Lady
by Paragon42
Summary: Story of how Joshua, a mercenary from Jehanna, turns his luck around after meeting the love of his life. Covers the support conversations and some story elements of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Man, I can't seem to catch a break._

Joshua sighed as he contemplated the situation he was in. Having received a contract from the Grado Empire, he figured it would be an easy way to get some money, since he had recently lost some at the local arena. What he didn't count on was having to be hired to kill a cleric, and a downright gorgeous one at that. She had been trying to tell him something about the Emperor of Grado, but he had been too distracted by her beauty to care about what she was saying. Of course, that was before he got the contract, and now that she was before him once again, he really felt conflicted about the whole situation.

"You…you're that man I met…Are you here to capture me? You've been hired to silence me haven't you…"

With her golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes, Joshua was almost convinced there was some divine power at work to have met her in a small town like Serafew.

"Yeah, Grado's paying the bill. They want you dead, you know? But don't feel bad, it's not personal," Joshua shrugged, feeling drawn in by the depth in her gaze.

"Wait, please…It doesn't matter what happens to me, but you must hear my words," the cleric pleaded, her desperation clear on her face. "The emperor of Grado has changed. He is not the man he once was. The other nations must be warned before he extinguishes all light from our lands."

"Hey, no offense, but I'm just a mercenary," Joshua replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't care about Grado or its emperor. Everything you say may be true, or it may be lies. I don't care either way."

"But that's…" seeing the despair starting to settle on her face helped Joshua make up his mind.

"Even so…killing a beautiful lady like you would leave a bad taste in my mouth. Tell me, do you like to gamble?"

"What?!" The look of shock she showed would have been hilarious if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Gambling's what I live for," Joshua explained, a grin spreading across his face. "Even when I lose, I never want to stop. Let's have us a little wager. If you win, I'll believe you. Heads or tails, you call it."

"You can't…this is no time for games…" Joshua thought she looked adorable with that flustered expression on her face.

"Would you rather I get on with the job I was hired for?" Joshua hefted the killing edge he was carrying for good measure.

The cleric hesitated, a note of panic entering her voice. "…Um, heads…No! Tails!"

"All right, so I'm heads, and you're tails. Here we go," Joshua declared, pulling out his favorite coin and flipping it in his free hand, catching it before she could see the result.

"…Which…which is it?" she asked nervously, glancing at his closed fist.

Even though he knew what it was, Joshua mocked surprise as he opened his hand. "What do you know?! It's tails, you win. Figures, I haven't won anything all day. Well, Lady Luck has spoken. Guess I'm on your side now."

"Are you serious?" It appeared as though disbelief and relief were fighting for dominion on the cleric's face.

"Yeah. Sure, I might cheat, but I never worm out of a bet. It's a rule of mine," Joshua promised, putting his favorite coin back in his pocket.

"Oh, thank you heaven! Thank you, blessed light, for your protection!" Her joy made her positively radiant, confirming for Joshua that his choice was worth it.

"I got nothing against heaven, but I'm right here if you want someone to thank," Joshua teased, finding her jubilation to be infectious. "I'm Joshua, by the way. What's your name, gorgeous?"

"N-Natasha…" she replied, a small blush crossing her face.

"Well, get behind me then Natasha," Joshua said, turning towards some Grado soldiers heading their way. "I've got to take care of these fools."

 **Hey everyone Paragon here, and boy has it been a long time. Between school and work, I'm amazed I get enough sleep to function properly. I haven't had many opportunities to work on my writing, but I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. I figured I post a little something to end the drought of content, and this is another fire emblem fanfic, featuring one of my favorite pairings in sacred stones, joshua and natasha. I plan on filling in multiple chapters to show how their relationship blossoms during the game, at least the way I see it. As always, reviews are welcome, and I will keep trying to post more chapters here and for my other stories as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Heh, figures something like this would happen."

Joshua cut down the Grado soldier before him and checked the situation around him. Having joined with Natasha and Eirika, he had traveled with them and their party into Grado in search of Eirika's brother, Prince Ephiram. As a gambling man, Joshua was impressed with the daring the princess showed in travelling into enemy territory, and even more impressed on learning Ephiram had been holding back Grado's forces for weeks almost single handedly. Now they were in Renvall where Ephiram was last seen and were fighting out of a trap set by Grado troops.

"Artur, watch out!"

Darting forward, Joshua intercepted an attack aimed at Artur by a warrior. Seeing an opening, Artur shot a blast of light magic that killed the warrior before he could engage Joshua.

"Thank you Joshua, it was most fortunate that you were here, for I did not see that attack coming," Artur said, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Don't worry about it, I always got my comrades covered in a pinch," Joshua replied, cracking his familiar smile. "Even though life is mostly luck based, doesn't mean we can't set the odds in our favor from time to time."

"An interesting view, to be sure," Artur murmured, spotting Lute running down a corridor. "If you'll excuse me, I must cover my friend before she gets in over her head."

"Sure thing, don't forget to cover your own back," Joshua called, smiling at observing how inseparable those two seemed to be. As Artur chased after Lute, Joshua went down a different corridor, following the sounds of battle coming from that direction. Rounding a corner, he found the two royals working together to defeat who appeared to be the commander of the enemy troops. The general in question was trying to target Eirika, but she was too swift for his attacks, and while her own attacks weren't doing serious damage, she was providing openings for her brother Ephiram to do that for her. Finding an opening in his armor, Eirika drove her rapier into the general's knee, causing him to falter his stance and giving Ephiram the chance to dart in and drive his lance through the enemy's back. After the general crumpled to the floor, Ephiram raised his lance in triumph and declared, "The fort is ours!"

"Well done the both of you," Joshua said, seeing more of their comrades rush into the chamber. "You make an impressive team if I do say so myself."

"Hmm you're a new face. Did you join up with my sister?" Ephiram gave Eirika a questioning look.

"Yes, this is Joshua, a man who joined me in Serafew," Eirika said, giving him a reassuring smile. "He's quite the capable fighter and has protected me on many occasions on my journey here."

"Well any man who is willing to risk his life for my sister is good in my book," Ephiram replied, stepping forward and clapping Joshua on the shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for being there for her."

"It was all in a day's work," Joshua shrugged, "I'm always willing to help a lady in need. Plus, I know your cause is a good one, so I'm happy to lend a hand."

"Glad to hear it," Ephiram said, giving a glance at the troops gathered before him. "Now I say let's leave this place before more Grado forces show up. I've already taken this fort twice and I'd rather not try for a third."

"A man who knows when to keep his winnings, I like that," Joshua commented, sheathing his sword and turning to follow Ephiram out of the castle, looking forward to a change in pace.

* * *

Back in Frelia, Joshua was searching the castle for a certain cleric he knew. Since their return from Grado, he had only spoken to Natasha in passing a handful of times, and found his thoughts coming back to her more often than not. He finally found her in one of the spare rooms packing her few belongings in a satchel.

"Hey Natasha, how are things with you going?" Joshua asked, casually leaning against the frame to her room.

"Oh, hello Joshua," Natasha replied, turning to face Joshua. "I'm faring well. Just packing my supplies for the journey to come."

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask about that," Joshua started, shifting his hat slightly. "Have you decided who you're traveling with? Between the royals I mean."

"I decided to travel with the princess to Rausten," Natasha replied, closing the satchel on her bed. "I feel I will be of more help warning the other nations than joining the campaign in Grado. What about you?"

"Same here," Joshua said, "Never been to Rausten before. Should be a fun adventure."

"Really? I thought you would have followed Prince Innes to Jehanna," Natasha responded, giving him a puzzled look. "Your homeland is Jehanna is it not? I believed you would wish to return there after being absent for so long."

"Yeah, I'm not quite ready to go back yet," Joshua said evasively, averting his gaze from Natasha for a moment. "I originally left to see the world, and there's plenty more for me to find before I go back home. Not to say I don't get homesick from time to time, but I want to be my own man for a while longer."

"I see," Natasha said, giving him that smile he always loved seeing. "Well I look forward to continuing our travels together. May the heavens pave our way towards a brighter future."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow," Joshua replied, turning and walking down the hallway, grinning at how his luck was turning around.


	3. Chapter 3

Joshua hefted the bag of gold in his hand, pleased with himself considerably. After departing Felia, Eirika and a small force had journeyed to Carcino in the hopes of catching a ship that would take them to Rausten. However, it had turned out that there had been a revolt in Carcino, and the new leaders were supporting Grado. With passage by sea denied to them, Eirika's party had no choice but to take the land route through Carcino, which meant dealing with forces from both Carcino and Grado. Along the way, Eirika had found Innes being flanked by enemy forces, and had immediately set off with her own troops to rescue him. Her bodyguard, the knight of Renais Sir Seth, had also sent a smaller group to deal with potential reinforcements from the city-state situated in the mountains northeast of their current location. Joshua had been assigned to that smaller force and had discovered an arena located near the capital.

He couldn't resist the temptation, and after dispatching the few enemy units in the area, had promptly started entering the arena, carefully picking and choosing which bets he was willing to make. Most of them ended in his favor, and now Joshua was leaving with his twelfth win in a row. Glancing up from his winnings, he saw Natasha rushing towards him, having decided to accompany him in his little diversion.

"Joshua, you really should be more careful. Putting yourself at risk for mere gold is not worth your life," Natasha said, pulling out a mend staff to heal the injuries Joshua had obtained in his latest run.

"Hey, I'm not nearly as reckless as you think I am," Joshua replied, grateful for Natasha healing him every time he had come out with a serious wound. "I'll have you know that I'm a lot stronger than I was when we first met. Also, all the gold I'm winning will go towards funding our expedition. So, between the experience I'm getting and the gold I'm earning for Eirika, everybody wins."

"I suppose; although I feel as though you win a bit more than everyone else," Natasha sighed, putting away the mend staff now that Joshua was fully recovered.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" A young girl awkwardly holding a lance stepped up to enter the arena. Her name was Amelia, and she had joined Eirika's group at the port in Carcino a few days ago. She had short blond hair, and emerald eyes that shined with an innocence Joshua rarely found anywhere.

"Hold up there lass, you're not ready for the arena," Joshua chided, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and steering her away.

"B-but I need to get stronger, so I can protect everyone," Amelia protested, almost tripping over her lance trying to break free of Joshua's grip.

"Listen, you shouldn't rush these things," Joshua explained, bending down so he could look Amelia in the eye. "If you run head first into trouble, you could end up hurt or worse. Do you want to end up not being there for your friends when they really need you?"

"No," Amelia mumbled, turning her eyes down as tears started building up.

"Hey, no need to cry," Joshua said, giving her his trademark grin. "You've been training nonstop since joining us and have been making huge improvements since. One day, you'll be the greatest knight to ever join this army, and then no one will be able to stop you.

"Y-you really think so?" Amelia's face lit up hopefully, a small smile spreading as she looked up at Joshua.

"I know it," Joshua said firmly, glancing up as a young cavalier named Franz began approaching them. "Why don't you accompany Franz here on a patrol of the area? He can help you on your training once we settle things here."

"Alright, see you later," Amelia replied, running over and climbing into the saddle behind Franz. Joshua grinned at the way Amelia wrapped her arms around Franz's waist, and the way Franz gave her a shy smile as they made their way down the road towards the capital.

"I'm surprised. I never would have known you had such a kind disposition." Natasha had stepped up beside Joshua, giving him an appraising look.

"What can I say, I hate seeing girls cry," Joshua remarked lightly, glancing at the cleric next to him. "Besides, kids should enjoy being kids while they still can. You can tell how close those two are becoming already. I'd hate to see anything happen to them."

"Yes, they do seem to have a bond together; it's very touching to see," Natasha said, gazing out at city around them. "To be able to find happiness amidst all this tragedy is a blessing from heaven."

"I know what you're saying," Joshua replied, turning to face his companion. "And I know a blessing when I see one."

"Hmm, how do you mean?" Natasha gave him a puzzled look.

"People have been really grateful that you've been healing them lately," Joshua explained, "and you do more than just mend wounds. Your smile helps ease all our pain."

"Really? That's nice to hear, though I just do what I can to help and stay out of everyone's way," Natasha responded, frowning slightly in thought.

"I'm just saying, you've saved a lot of lives out there," Joshua continued, gesturing at the battlefield visible outside the city. "We've got other healers, I know, but you're more than that; you're special. I may be the most cynical of our lot, but even I can see that."

Natasha blushed at the boldness of Joshua's compliments. "Joshua…you're far too kind."

"Don't be so humble, you deserve the praise." Joshua smiled, happy with the response he got.

"If…if you say so," Natasha murmured, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Well, I do, so keep up the good work," Joshua said, glancing at a batch of troops approaching their position, the standard of Felia visible from their position. "Looks like we have some reinforcements heading our way. Let's welcome them and finish the job."

"Yes, let us put an end to this battle. I'll do what I can," Natasha added, keeping pace with Joshua as they left the arena behind.

"By the way, nice smile," Joshua flirted, grinning as Natasha's blush deepened at the continued praise.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha glanced around nervously, wishing she had a torch to light her way. After the battle in Carcino, Eirika and her troops had decided to take an alternative route to Jehanna to avoid as much conflict with the Grado army as possible, with Ewan being their guide. A young mage in training and the younger brother of Tethys, he clamed to know a secret passage to Jehanna by passing through Caer Pelyn, and after some deliberation, Eirika and Innes had agreed to take this route. What they soon discovered was that the mountain pass was thick with blinding fog, and even more troubling was the fact that monsters were roaming the territories they were passing through. After a few short skirmishes, everyone was on high alert, with Colm assisting Ewan in guiding them along using his excellent vision as a thief.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed in front of Natasha, and after a brief moment of panic, she realized it was the outline of a building, most likely an abandoned fort of some kind. She was about to say something when a whistling sound started growing louder.

"Huh? Aaaaaah!" Natasha cried out in alarm as arrows started falling around her.

"Watch out!" Joshua jumped in front of Natasha, taking an arrow to his shoulder that was going to hit her. "Nngh! An arrow? That must mean there are monsters nearby. Definitely an archer of some kind. Where is he? Can't see anything in this blasted fog."

"Joshua, you saved me! Thank goodness you were nearby," Natasha said, her heart racing at the injury he had just taken for her sake.

"Yeah well, I just happened to be in the neighborhood is all," Joshua said casually, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder with a small grimace of pain.

"You make light of it, but I truly appreciate that you were nearby," Natasha replied, pulling out her Mend staff and starting to heal his injury.

"Well, uh…are you alright?" Joshua asked awkwardly, watching as his wound closed up like it never happened.

"I'm fine, thank you. But it's only thanks to you Joshua," Natasha responded, putting away her staff. "You saved me. I'll try to be more attentive to my surroundings."

"Don't beat yourself up too much, we're all pretty much blind in this fog," Joshua reassured, glancing around at the sudden light of a torch nearby. Within the sphere of light, both Natasha and Joshua saw Gerik and Marisa fighting off some revenants, with Tethys providing support with her dances. "Well, looks like we found some monsters after all. Come on, let's clear out these things and regroup with everyone else."

"Yes, let us go," Natasha agreed, following close behind Joshua while trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest that had nothing to do with the injury he just had.

* * *

After the battle around and within the fort, Eirika had encountered a very energetic troubadour named L'Arachel and her bodyguard Dolza. The both of them were quite happy to join Eirika's group, and after consulting with her briefly, Natasha had split up the healing of the troops with the exuberant young lady. Once that task was done, Natasha set out to find Joshua, determined to adequately give him her thanks. Finding him in conversation with Innes, she waited patiently until Joshua noticed her standing to the side. After pocketing his favorite coin, he clapped the prince on the shoulder and gave a quick farewell before approaching Natasha.

"Hello, sister. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I already got healed by that new troubadour we joined up with in case you're wondering," Joshua greeted, giving her his signature grin that spoke of mischief and fun.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I just wanted to properly thank you for saving me earlier today.I should be more prepared for enemy attacks," Natasha replied, giving him a small smile in return.

"Yeah, well…It's not always easy, you know? Especially when you're working," Joshua said lightly, adjusting his hat slightly. "You concentrate pretty hard when you're doing your healing thing. Just focus on your work, and I'll keep an eye on you. Sound fair?"

"Oh, no…I couldn't possibly ask you to spend all your time protecting me," Natasha protested, fighting to hide the feeling of joy his words gave her.

"What, you don't want me to?" Joshua raised his eyebrows, giving her a surprised look.

"It's not that at all! I rather like-…um, never mind," Natasha mumbled, embarrassed at what she had almost said.

After a short pause, Joshua gave her another grin. "Say, want to make another bet?"

"Another…bet? Right here? What did you intend on betting this time?" Natasha asked cautiously, not sure what to expect.

"That you're gonna fall for me, sooner or later," Joshua responded, his smile widening.

"What?!" Natasha blushed, a wave of emotions crashing through her all at once.

"I'm betting yes, personally," Joshua said confidently, encouraged by her response.

"Oh…this isn't the time for jokes…I-I just don't know…"

Natasha turned and hurried away, not sure how to handle the situation or the feelings she was having to deal with.

"Hey, don't go running off!" Joshua called, but Natasha had already rounded a corner and was out of sight. He sighed, feeling slightly dejected. "I wasn't even joking…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, looks like luck has decided to leave me for someone else._

Joshua grimaced as he struggled to hold off a Grado cavalier that was trying to impale him with a silver lance. After dodging several blows while taking one to his leg, he was finally able to cut down the rider, allowing the horse to run free. Joshua leaned against a nearby tree, catching his breath and not trying to pass out from blood loss from his leg. After reaching Caer Pelyn, he along with everyone else in Eirika's group had taken a couple days to rest and recover from the monster attacks they had endured to reach the hidden city. Once they continued marching towards Jehanna, it became clear very quickly that the Grado army had already arrived and was laying siege to the country.

The sheer amount of forces that they had already faced suggested that Grado might have already reached the capital, which Joshua refused to believe. Considering the implications of what that might mean was something he wasn't ready to face, something he hadn't wanted to think about for a few years more at least.

 _Everything was fine when I left; Mother was holding up amazingly well, Carlyle was loyal without question, there's no way the capital could fall, we can make it there before-_

Joshua grimaced as a fresh wave of pain ran through his leg. As he started to fall on his injured side, someone caught him by the shoulders and gently set him against the tree again.

"Joshua, are you alright? Do you need medical atten-"

"Natasha? How did you find me so quickly?"

The blonde cleric glanced up from checking his leg, a light blush filling her cheeks.

"I just…happened to be in the neighborhood," she replied, giving him a small smile before reexamining his leg. "Are you injured?"

"Ugh, yeah…but it's only a scratch," Joshua said nonchalantly, wincing as Natasha gave him a critical look. "Still, if you could…take care of it. Please?"

"Yes," she answered, pulling out a Mend staff and beginning to heal his wound.

An awkward silence settled between them as she worked, one that had been getting longer ever since Joshua had made his last bet with Natasha. While they had exchanged a few words since arriving at Caer Pelyn, that silence had been the greatest divide between them since they had met what seemed a lifetime ago in Serafew.

"All done," she finally said, putting away her staff and standing up after giving his leg one final look.

"Thanks," Joshua said sheepishly, gingerly testing his weight on his foot. Feeling the awkward silence return, he decided to hold off on addressing it.

"Say, why don't you go on ahead? There might be someone else who needs saving. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. Just need to catch my breath for a moment."

Natasha hesitated, looking like she wanted to say something, before she nodded and hurried off, following the sounds of battle.

Joshua sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the tree behind him.

 _What am I going to do? Even when I don't want to, I end up thinking of her. I wonder if this is how Mom felt about Dad. But I don't even know how she feels. Of all the times to be in love…_

Shaking his head, Joshua stood up and moved in the direction Natasha had ventured, determined to put an end to this conflict, one way or another.

Gerik glanced up from the fire he was sitting at, watching as Joshua approached and sat across from him. It was sunset, and everyone had set up camp for the evening after winning the battle of Hamill Canyon earlier that day. Near the end of the conflict, reinforcements from the theocracy of Rausten arrived, securing victory against the Grado army. After the battle, it was revealed that L'Arachel was the princess of Raueten, which everyone seemed to take in stride. With this news, rumors had begun spreading about the missing prince of Jehanna. Despite the stories floating around, Gerik figured he had good idea what the truth was, grinning at Joshua as he took a bite of some jerky.

"So, back from another sparring session with Marisa? You two have been at it for a while now," Gerik said jovially, his smile widening as Joshua winced, rolling his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's one hell of a fighter, that's for sure," Joshua replied, picking up a piece of jerky and munching away at it. "Definitely lives up to her reputation, which is almost more than I bargained for."

"Seems you like her well enough," Gerik mused, gauging the younger man in front of him. "Perhaps you two are closer than you're willing to share."

Joshua glanced at Gerik in surprise, before shaking his head with a smile.

"Well, I like her well enough, but nothing like that," Joshua said, glancing away from Gerik into the fire.

"Hmm perhaps there's someone else that you do think that way for," Gerik pondered, leaning back as he crossed his arms. "A certain cleric, maybe?"

Joshua looked shocked at the suggestion, looking as if he was going to protest. Seeing the victorious smile Gerik's face, he sighed instead and hung his head in defeat.

"Is it that obvious?" he muttered, tilting his hat down in embarrassment.

"Only to someone with two eyes, a brain and half a heart," Gerik chuckled, scratching his chin. "All the signs are there to see, for anyone to notice."

"Like what?" Joshua looked up, puzzled at Gerik's statement.

"Well, for starters, you two are almost inseparable on the battlefield," Gerik began, ticking of his fingers as he listed, "you have that lovestruck look in your eyes whenever she gets within five feet of you, and you get unusually self-conscious if she comes up in conversation."

"Sounds like a man speaking from experience," Joshua responded slyly, regaining his composure. "I believe you have an interest in someone yourself, a certain dancer if I was a gambling man, which you know I am."

"Haha, got me on that bet," Gerik conceded, nodding in agreement to Joshua's statement. "Although things seem to have hit a wall so to speak between you and Natasha lately."

"Yeah, things have gotten…complicated as of late," Joshua confessed, "and I'm not quite sure how to handle it. I hope she doesn't hate me, but I just don't know how she feels about me."

"Well, the best advice I can offer is to just talk to her," Gerik said sympathetically, leaning forward towards the younger swordsman. "I know its scary, scarier than any battle you've ever fought, but she's not a mind reader Joshua. How do you expect her to share your feelings if you can't be open with her?"

"So, it's that simple, huh? Just walk up to her and declare my love? What if she denies me, after everything we've been through? I don't know if I can handle that kind of rejection."

Gerik sighed, remembering how insecure he had been when he was Joshua's age. Of course, if there had been someone like Natasha in his life at that point, perhaps he would be in a similar state.

"Listen, if there's one thing that you don't want to live with, it's regret," Gerik advised, "believe me, I have my fair share of it. You only get one life in this world, might as well make the most of it. You can't always get the answers you want, but it's better to have them and move on then wonder about what could have been."

Joshua slowly smiled, some of his old confidence coming back. "Heh, you're right. Enough moping around, and time to start doing something about it. Thanks for the advice Gerik, I'll be sure to let you know how things turn out. Enjoy the rest of your jerky, I'll see you around."

"Sure, best of luck to ya," Gerik replied, grinning as Joshua stood up and headed off into camp.

Joshua went from one campfire to the next, his heart speeding up after each one he passed. Finally, he found Natasha sitting by herself near the far end of camp, appearing lost in thought. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he approached and stood to her left.

"Hey Natasha, is this seat taken?" Joshua asked, indicating the log she was currently sitting on.

Natasha jumped, blushing as she looked up at Joshua, pulled from her thoughts.

"Oh, Joshua…no, not at all," Natasha answered, hesitating slightly before sliding over to make room.

Joshua casually sat beside her, trying to not let how close she was to him affect his state of mind.

"Look, I feel I owe you an apology," Joshua started, glancing at Natasha out of the corner of his eye. "We haven't had a chance to talk for a while, and I feel like it's because of me. If I've done anything to offend or insult you, then-"

"No, it's not that at all!" Natasha protested, turning to face Joshua. "You have been nothing but kind and encouraging to me. Although, it is true that I have been…avoiding you as of late. It's just, I keep thinking about the last conversation we had before arriving at Caer Pelyn, and I…"

Natasha trailed off, overcome with shyness.

Seeing her be so coy, Joshua suddenly came up with an idea of how to continue the conversation.

"Say, Natasha. Want to make another bet?" he grinned as he turned to face her.

Natasha sighed, turning to Joshua with an exasperated look.

"On what? If this is another of your silly jokes, I-"

"Will I make you happy? That's what we'll bet on. Are you in or what?" Joshua felt his heart speed up again, keeping his voice calm despite his nerves.

Natasha stared at him, her mind going blank at his statement. "What?"

"That's everything I've got. I can't up the ante anymore. So how about it? Are you in?"

"Are you…serious?" Natasha asked hesitantly, looking and sounding unsure.

"Look into my eyes and decide for yourself."

For a moment they gazed at each other, and in Natasha's eyes Joshua saw all the emotions he had been grappling with all day: doubt, fear, hope, and above all, love.

"…I…" Natasha seemed amazed, finding a reflection of herself in the person sitting beside her.

"'I serve the people', is that it? Listen, does it make a difference if you serve them in Grado or Renais? You can come with me. It'll work out, you'll see. I'll make it work," Joshua promised, surer than he had ever been in his life that this was the right choice to make.

"Joshua…" Natasha was looking at him in a way she had never done before, as though she was offered a priceless treasure and wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Natasha." Joshua leaned forward and gently grasped her left hand, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance.

She gazed down at their joined hands in wonder, then closed her eyes as several emotions flashed across her face. After taking a deep breath, her face settled in a look of resolution, and she opened her eyes to look at him with a new fire burning within them.

"I will…accept your wager." Her voice was clear and firm, no trace of hesitation left from before.

"You will?" Now Joshua was the one in surprise, his heart skipping a beat with joy over her answer.

"What I'm betting is my future. My happiness," Natasha said earnestly, looking more vulnerable than from any injury she had ever received.

"Natasha…I can't afford to lose this one." Joshua said seriously, his joy being tempered with how solemn Natasha was being.

"You're right, and I hope from the bottom of my heart that you win," she replied, finding comfort in Joshua's statement.

"Don't worry. In a pinch, I never lose. Well, I mean, I lose sometimes. But not this time!" Joshua proclaimed, finding newfound confidence in himself.

"At least…you won our last bet," Natasha admitted, a small smile lighting up her face.

"Hm? Oh! Oh, yeah…that you'd fall for me," Joshua recalled, grinning at the memory of that moment.

Natasha nodded, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

"…That was easy. This bet, this is going to be a tough one. I'm gonna have to work at it. But knowing that I've won one bet already, at least I've got that," Joshua reasoned, scared and excited for what the future might hold for them.

"This war is terrible," Natasha said sadly, her smile fading slightly but then returning after she gave Joshua's hand a small squeeze of support. "But at least it brought us together."

 **Well, here's the next chapter, and this one took a little while to get right. As some readers may have noticed, I've been drawing a lot on the support conversations between Joshua and Natasha for my story, which makes sense since that's where all the canon dialogue comes from. I've been trying to adapt those conversations, to fit my narrative as well as seem more realistic than just talking on a battlefield. Now with all the support conversations done, it's almost pure fanfiction from this point on. If you feel like, I'd like some reviews on how you guys like the story so far. And don't worry, this is where the fun begins. Until the next chapter, enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Joshua raced through the corridors of Jehanna Hall, cutting down all who stood in his way. Over the past few days, Eirika's forces had continued repelling the Grado Army as they approached the capital, with the reinforcements from Rausten providing much needed relief for the initial troops who had journeyed with the princess of Renais. During that time, Joshua and Natasha had grown almost inseparable, providing support for each other on and off the battlefield. The day before they had arrived at Jehanna Hall, Joshua revealed his identity as the long-lost prince who had vanished ten years prior. After her initial surprise, Natasha had then realized the implications that she would one day become royalty herself. Joshua had then reassured her that they wouldn't plan on doing anything until after the war was over, and asked her to keep his identity a secret, promising that he would tell everyone after rescuing his mother and kingdom.

That seemed like a lifetime ago now, as the sheer number of Grado troops within the castle had filled Joshua with a sense of dread. Faster than almost everyone in the entire army, he had dashed ahead of the main force once the gates had been breached, showing his mastery of the sword as he effortlessly carved a path towards the throne room, determined to cut down the general leading these forces and reclaiming his home.

After decapitating a druid who couldn't even prepare a spell in time, Joshua kicked open the doors to the central chamber, stopping his frenzy for the first time upon seeing who awaited within the throne room. A seasoned sword master stood waiting, a wind blade gripped in his right hand.

"Carlyle? What is the meaning of this?" Joshua's mind was blank, his fear and dread replaced with shock.

After giving him a puzzled look, Carlyle's eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him.

"Joshua…could it be…?" His voice was trembling, as though he was fighting a battle within himself.

"You kept her safe, you taught me how to wield a blade. You of all people…"

Joshua now felt anger filling his mind, blocking out everything he had ever felt for his former teacher.

"You've returned. But now, it's too late. It's far too late."

Without another word, Carlyle engaged Joshua, bringing his sword in a cross slash that sent a blade of wind flying towards the younger man. Dodging on reflex, Joshua rolled beneath the projectile and brought his silver sword up in a rising motion, which Carlyle deflected and responded with a downward cut. The two myrmidons traded several blows, and in those moments, Joshua came to a realization. While he was a formidable adversary, he himself was now faster and stronger than his former mentor. Also, Carlyle seemed conflicted both mentally and emotionally, which impaired his skill with a blade. After dodging a thrust with just a slight shift to the left, Joshua severed his opponent's hand and impaled him in the stomach in one smooth motion.

Carlyle grunted as Joshua pulled his sword free, falling back onto the steps leading to the throne behind him as reinforcements finally entered the room.

"Joshua, please don't go running off like that! How are we supposed to protect each other if you go charging into the enemy forces without a second thought?"

Natasha approached him with a worried look on her face, followed by Eirika, L'arachel and Innes.

"Sorry to make you worry, but I had it under control," Joshua replied, his anger fading as he gazed at his former teacher. "Besides, I took a gamble that you guys would have my back when it mattered. Seems like I won that bet, as well as defeated the general of the forces stationed here."

"I suppose given your track record, you were bound to win despite the odds," Innes chuckled, shaking his head in bemusement. "It was also wise to leave the general alive, so we can question him before he dies."

"Yes, thank you Joshua," Eirika agreed, nodding towards him as she approached Carlyle. She had already sheathed her rapier and was gazing at the wounded man with sympathy and compassion.

"Sir, this battle is over. Our forces have reclaimed the castle, and we have need of your assistance. Do you know where the queen is? It's vital that we find her before something happens to her or the Sacred Stone."

Carlyle coughed, a trickle of blood coming down the corner of his mouth as he struggled to take a breath.

"The queen…she was taken. Ismaire…all I wanted was…"

With a shudder and a sigh, he slumped forward and breathed no more.

"So not only is the queen absent, but so is the Sacred Stone," Innes said in a serious tone, glancing around the throne room before turning to leave. "We must spread out and search for her at once. I'll cover the northern portion of the castle."

"Agreed. I shall start with the eastern section. I'll be sure to have Rennac lend me a hand," L'arachel mused to herself, following Innes out the doors.

After sparing one last glance at Carlyle, Joshua left without saying a word, his fears returning at the mention of his mother. Natasha followed silently behind him, worried about what they might find.

* * *

A few minutes later, a general call was made that the queen had been found. Joshua rushed to the room in question, to find his mother being supported by Seth, with Eirika, Innes and Natasha present. There was a giant gash across her chest, and her breathing was shallow.

"Queen Ismaire…is she…?" Innes looked as though he already knew the answer and was regretting having to ask.

Seth shook his head. "Her injuries are…she will not last much longer."

Ismaire stirred, her eyes slowly opening.

"Jo…Joshua…"

Joshua felt his heart skip a beat, a lance of pain going through his chest.

"Oh Joshua…where is…that boy…"

"Queen Ismaire…" Eirika looked on the verge of tears, her compassionate nature nearly overwhelming her.

"Please forgive me, Joshua," Ismaire lamented, closing her eyes. "I was a foolish mother…I was so intent on being queen that I spared no time to be your mother. But I loved you nonetheless…please understand…"

After a small pause, Joshua stepped forward, a sad smile on his face.

"…I know, Mother."

Everyone looked at Joshua in surprise except for Natasha, who was holding one of Ismaire's hands and was gazing at him with silent tears flowing down her face.

Ismaire opened her eyes once more, and a smile slowly formed as she gazed upon her only child.

"It really is you…Joshua, my son…"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I should never have left you. I've no excuse," Joshua confessed, taking her other hand in both of his own. "I wanted to see the world as a man, not as a prince. I wanted to be worthy. I planned on returning to your side afterward. I was so foolish. If I'd been here, I could have-"

"No, it's fine. You're here now," Ismaire reassured, squeezing his hand slightly. "Listen to me, Joshua. The Stone of Jehanna has…been destroyed. The one who tempted Carlyle is responsible."

"What? Who was it?" Joshua asked earnestly, ignoring the various reactions around him to the news.

"…Carried a dark stone," Ismaire replied, her breathing becoming more labored. "It is…the origin of all this…it should not exist. Joshua, you must…our country…our people…"

"I understand, Mother," Joshua said gently, giving her hand a light squeeze in return.

"Thank you, Joshua…" Ismaire slowly turned her head to gaze at the table on her left. "I have something…Something I must give you…"

Following her line of sight, Joshua used his right hand to open the chest that was upon it. His eyes widened as he saw what lay within.

"This is…"

"It's one of the Sacred Twin relics, unique to House Jehanna," Ismaire confirmed, nodding towards the sapphire blade that gleamed within the chest. "He who would rule our land must possess it…I've watched over it since your father passed away. I kept it safe and waited for this day to come…"

Slowly reaching in, Joshua raised the sword in his right hand, marveling at the lightness as well as the keen edge of the blade.

"Mother, I have it now. I understand it's meaning," Joshua said in wonder, putting the blade down upon the table as he turned back to face her.

"Joshua, I'm so sorry. I wish there was more I could do…" Natasha finally spoke, her voice steady despite the tears streaming down her face.

"My dear…I can see it in your eyes. You love my son, don't you?" Ismaire was now turned towards the cleric, her gaze never wavering even as her breathing slowed.

"Yes…with all of my heart," Natasha responded, giving the queen a smile as her eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I'm glad…he will need you…in the years to come," Ismaire said gently, bringing her hands together so that Natasha and Joshua were joined with her in the center. "I give you both my blessing…I wish you…all the happiness…in the world…"

Closing her eyes, Ismaire passed away with a soft smile on her face.

"Mother…"

After staring at his mother for several moments, Joshua slowly stood, pulled his hands away, and left the room.

"Joshua…"

Eirika looked as though she wanted to follow him, but Innes put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"Give him time to process this. Besides," he added, watching as Natasha left in pursuit of Joshua, "I believe there's only one person who can reach him now."

* * *

Natasha didn't have to go far; she found Joshua in an empty room a few doors down, his back to her as he stared out a window into the desert his country was famous for.

"Joshua…we promised to always be there for each other," Natasha started, surprising herself with the newfound strength she had gained from the relationship they had. "Don't lock away your heart after giving it to me. Please…just talk to me."

She walked forward a few steps and stopped behind him, close enough to touch him, but waiting for his response before she did anything else.

"…After my father died, my mother took over ruling Jehanna in his place," Joshua replied after a small pause, his voice wavering slightly. "I'd grown tired of the formality of palace life, so…I just left. I wrote a farewell and left the palace, taking nothing with me."

Natasha nodding silently, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I felt I could never understand the people while I stayed sequestered in a castle. So, for the last ten years, I abandoned my identity and roamed the continent, working where I could. I wanted only to be worthy of becoming king. I knew one day I would return."

Suddenly, he slammed his hand against the window, startling Natasha into taking a step back.

"Gods, I was so foolish! I was such a child, I see it now. Was I simply punishing my mother? Punishing her for attending her duties?"

"Joshua…you could never do something like that," Natasha replied, stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You are the most compassionate, considerate, caring man I have ever known. You would never intentionally hurt your mother out of spite, it's not in your nature."

Joshua finally turned to face Natasha, revealing the tears that were slowly falling down his cheeks.

"All those years, how long did my mother wait before she started believing I was dead? Believing that I had abandoned her to live without a husband or son? How can the people accept me as king when I left my mother to die alone?"

"But she didn't die alone," Natasha explained, gently cradling his face in her hands. "You were there for her and gave her the closure she needed to die in peace. She forgave you, and so will your people. For what it's worth, I forgive you as well. Now all that remains is for you to forgive yourself, which I will help you do if it takes all of our days."

Joshua gazed at her the same way they had when they finally accepted their feelings for each other, his eyes first full of fear and doubt, but then being replaced with hope and love. He took a shaky breath and then let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, slowly moving his head forward until their foreheads touched.

"Perhaps my mother was a prophet," he muttered wryly, stroking her cheek with his left hand. "She saw how special you were to me the moment she laid eyes on you. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

"And you won't have to," Natasha responded kindly, smiling as she leaned into his hand, wiping away his tears. "After all, you still have a bet to win, which I have stakes in as well."

Joshua chuckled, pulling back and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You know me so well," he said warmly, smiling at how even a simple gesture of affection could still make her blush. "Thanks for bringing me back. Now let's rejoin the others; they deserve an explanation."

Natasha nodded, returning his smile as they exited the room holding hands.

* * *

"I was a fool, yes, but I learned much over these ten years," Joshua declared, facing Eirika, Innes and L'arachel. He had parted ways from Natasha earlier, promising to find her once he was done talking to the other royals.

"I have learned about the hearts of our people, how they need to be governed," Joshua continued, "I have learned how our country needs to change and to grow. I have learned much but lost much more."

Joshua paused at this point, glancing down as a fresh wave of grief washed over him.

"Prince Joshua…"

Eirika was looking at him with sympathy, and it occurred to Joshua she knew exactly how he felt, since her father had been slain by the Grado Army as well.

"I made a promise. I want to continue what she began," Joshua said firmly, bringing his gaze back to his fellow royals. "I will help defeat Grado. I will defend Jehanna and her allies. I know it doesn't sound like me, but..."

"On behalf of Frelia, I came to Jehanna with a letter to the throne," Innes pronounced, gazing at Joshua with newfound respect. "I give it to you. Prince Joshua of Jehanna, let us fight together."

"Renais, Frelia, Rausten and Jehanna. Four nations united!" L'arachel exclaimed excitedly, her enthusiasm never wavering.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. And my brother is with us as well," Eirika added, her expression wistful. "And if it were possible…Lyon, I wish you could be here with us too."

Suddenly, a solider came running around a corner, a strange smell following in his wake.

"Fire! Fires have broken out all throughout the hall!" he cried, as smoke started coming down the hall.

"What?" Joshua was not ready for more surprises being thrown his way.

"The curtains were soaked in oil, with torches set about the hall. It's a trap!" the solider explained. "Someone did this during all the fighting. You must flee! Quickly, before the flames engulf us all!"

As the solider ran off, Seth came riding up on his horse, flames starting to become visible down the corridor.

"Princess Eirika, we must evacuate," he said urgently, holding out his hand for her to take.

"I know. Joshua, we must go. Now," Eirika replied as she hoisted herself in front of Seth who made a straight shot for the front gates.

"No…Mother…forgive me," Joshua said sadly, taking one last look at his home before fleeing the flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Joshua staggered through the front gates, coughing as he tried to get the smoke out of his lungs. Glancing around, he was relieved to see all his companions had managed to escape the blaze, but his heart sank as he turned to the palace burning down behind him. Jehanna Hall, his childhood home and promise of a better future once he returned, was falling apart in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Joshua, thank the gods…"

His heart leaping at the remark, Joshua saw Natasha running towards him, jumping into his arms as she gave him a fierce hug.

"Natasha…I'm here," Joshua whispered gently, returning her gesture with a hug of his own.

"When I escaped and didn't see you, I feared the worst…" Natasha said quietly, shaking slightly.

"It'll take more than a little fire to keep us apart," Joshua reassured, gently stroking her hair.

"Everyone, gather around! Ready your weapons and prepare for battle!"

Pulling apart, Joshua gave a reassuring nod to Natasha before walking over to join Eirika, Innes and Seth as they looked out at the desert that was the defining feature of his homeland.

"So soon? But we had no hint of more forces once we claimed the front gates," Joshua said angrily, his rage at the Grado Empire returning in full force.

"True, but it seems this was planned from the beginning," Innes replied grimly. "In the event that we claimed the capital, they would burn it down, smoke us out and then slaughter any survivors."

"They have the advantage not just in numbers, but in position as well," Seth added coolly, his calm not broken even now. "Since the palace is in flames, we can't use it as a defensive base for a siege. We have no choice but to engage the enemy on their terms."

"Not entirely," Joshua said, keeping a rein on his temper. "They aren't familiar with this terrain, and therefore will likely make mistakes. For one thing, the only units who won't be slowed by the desert are those who can use magic, and obviously fliers. If we play this smart, we might get the upper hand. Where are the enemy forces coming from?"

"The southeast and the west," Eirika replied, giving Joshua a appreciative look. "The forces to the west are closer but smaller in number. If I could have your help directing our comrades, we might have a chance of surviving until we come up with a plan for escape."

"Of course," Joshua said firmly, grinning despite of the situation. "Who knows, Lady Luck might help us if we play our cards right."

Grimacing, Joshua jumped back to avoid getting trampled by a Pegasus rider who then tried to skewer him on a steel lance. Hearing an arrow whistle overhead, he watched as the rider received the arrow in the head, then turned to give Neimi a grateful nod. Despite looking on the verge of tears, Neimi returned his gesture with a quick thumbs up.

Glancing at the desert around him, Joshua sighed in exhaustion. Eirika had decided to take the majority of her forces to hold back the army approaching from the east, while he led a smaller force in an attempt to route the enemies from the west. Even with support from Innes who had joined him in his campaign, Joshua was feeling frustrated that he wasn't as successful as he hoped he would be. The only conclusion that he could come up with was that there must be some mercenaries from Jehanna in the Grado Empire and were leading the troops he was facing presently. They might not have been the toughest opponents he had faced, but the guerilla tactics they were using reminded him of similar strategies he had employed himself and slowed the progress he wanted to make.

 _We've already been fighting for nearly an hour; at this rate, we'll exhaust ourselves before this fight is over. That's not even factoring in how Eirika is doing. I hope she can hold out long enough…_

"Joshua, there you are! We've just received news!"

Looking up, Joshua saw Tana approaching with Innes riding behind on her Pegasus, a huge smile on both of their faces.

"What's happened?" Joshua called, puzzled at what could make Innes grin like that.

"Reinforcements, from the south," Tana replied, landing next to Joshua in a cloud of sand. "Ephiram arrives with his army and moves to join Eirika's forces even now!"

"I guess that means his campaign in Grado was a success," Joshua said joyfully, smiling himself at the news. "We may yet win this battle, with a little luck."

"That's not all," Innes added, dismounting Tana's Pegasus, "we've also discovered the location of the general of this army. He's in a fort a few miles west of our current location."

"Excellent," Joshua responded, his grin turning grim. "We can wrap up our business here, then meet up with Eirika and Ephiram. Tana, can you drop me off just outside fort? I'll handle the general myself."

"All alone? Is that wise?" Tana gave Joshua a worried look.

"Don't worry, he can handle himself," Innes said confidently, stepping forward and handing Joshua an elixir. "Be sure to drink this before you get there, you need it more than I do. We'll return with reinforcements for you soon, you have my word."

"Thanks Innes," Joshua responded, downing the elixir in one gulp before mounting behind Tana on her Pegasus. "Time to finish the job."

No sooner did Tana drop him off than Joshua was beset by more Grado troops. He cut them down with barely a second thought and proceeded to enter the fort. It was one of the smaller ones set up near the edge of the Jehanna dessert, more of a lookout post and bunker rather than a fortified base. Finding no more troops inside, Joshua entered the main chamber, confirming his suspicions of who the enemy general was.

"Caellach." Joshua calls out in a casual tone.

"Hey! If it isn't Joshua. It's been a long time. Have you been well?"

The man who answered was solidly built, with short brown hair, calculating eyes and the outfit of a seasoned fighter with certain markings of leadership.

"I've been alright. Still working as a mercenary. When did you get all proper and join the Grado Army?" Joshua asked mockingly, slowly circling Caellach.

"Didn't I tell you? I wasn't going to waste my life as a nameless soldier," he answered genially, matching Joshua's slow pace around the room. "Still, I think back on those days a lot lately. My axe and your sword…we made quite the pair, eh?"

Joshua remained silent, his dislike for his former comrade coming back with a vengeance.

"By the way…I know all about you, Joshua. Who you really are I mean," Caellach said smugly, pausing to give Joshua a sly glance. "The prince of Jehanna, huh? When did you plan on sharing the wealth, you sneaky dog?"

Joshua shook his head, amazed at how single-minded Caellach still was.

"Listen, you can't reduce a nation into loot waiting to be divided. More importantly, I made a vow to my mother. I'm going to succeed her as the ruler of my homeland."

Seeing the smile slip slightly off Caellach's face turned Joshua's fears into full on hatred.

"Hey Caellach…you're the one who killed my mother, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Things happen, you know?" Caellach said after a small pause, his eyebrows raising at the murderous glare he was receiving from the red-headed swordsman. "C'mon, Joshua, don't hate me. This is war. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, grudges get in the way of work, right?"

As the rage built within him, Joshua remembered one of the lessons Carlyle had given him in his youth.

" _Emotions are a doubled-edged blade, where they can give greater power, but pull away from your focus, which can be fatal in battle. The safest and most common strategy a sword master would use is to suppress emotions and remain detached to provide the most concentration. However, there may come a time when your feelings are too strong to ignore, and in those instances, don't try fighting them, it will only make things worse. Rather, use those emotions and focus them on a single point, a single thought, and hone it into a weapon to use against your enemies. If you can achieve this, then there will be no opponent you can't defeat."_

In his mind's eye, Joshua viewed his rage as a towering inferno, and began shaping it into a blazing sword, which he directed towards the man who had robbed him of his family and home.

With a small sigh, Joshua grinned as he finally understood what Carlyle had meant all those years ago.

"That's true. It's as you say. Listen Caellach…I've got to kill you now. Don't hold it against me."

Caellach's smile vanished and was replaced with an ugly mask of disgust and loathing.

"You arrogant-you haven't changed a bit!" he snarled, pulling out the silver axe he had strapped to his back. "I've always wanted to show you who's better, Joshua. And I'm even stronger than I used to be. I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face for good!"

Without another word, Joshua charged forward, bringing his silver sword down to bear with Caellach deflecting with his shield. Unlike his encounter with Carlyle, this opponent was just as determined as he was, and much more his equal. While Joshua was by far the faster combatant, he had to admit that Caellach was the winner in terms of sheer strength. He also noticed something odd about the armor his opponent was wearing that he couldn't place.

"Your fancy little tricks won't work on me," Caellach sneered as Joshua disengaged while delivering a reverse cut on his side which he didn't cover with his shield. "My armor's been outfitted to resist any 'critical hits' you might try on me. You have to beat me fair and square."

"Hmm, seems to be the case," Joshua said mildly, "which means I should turn things up a notch."

Caellach's eyes widened in surprise as Joshua seemed to vanish and appear right in front of him, landing a solid kick to his chest that caused him to stagger back. Now Joshua was pressing the attack, throwing fast and hard slashes aimed to break his opponent's defense, with Caellach barely able to guard against them. Frustrated, he tried pushing Joshua back with the pointed top of his axe, but Joshua easily deflected the move then lunged forward, intent on putting his sword through Caellach's right eye. Caellach was able to bring his shield up to deflect the blow, gouging his cheek rather than his eye. With a roar of rage, Caellach swiped at Joshua's chest with his shield, which he swayed back from and prepared a counterattack before realizing that move had been a distraction, while Caellach had prepped his axe in both hands and brought down in a massive overhead chop. Caught off balance, Joshua only had time to bring up his sword to block the blow and was shocked when the blade shattered in his hands, sending him sprawling on the floor with a fractured hilt in his bloody hands.

"Well, looks like I win," Caellach panted, a triumphant smile on his face as he casually tossed his shield behind him, and levelled his axe to Joshua's head. "Better luck next time, Joshua. Be sure to let your mom know I said hi."

Bringing his axe back, Caellach was about to deliver a finishing blow when a blinding light suddenly engulfed his head.

"Argh! What the blazes-!"

Seeing the opening he needed, Joshua jumped up, whipped out a silver dagger he had up his right sleeve, and plunged it into Caellach's chest.

"Rot in hell, you bastard," Joshua said coldly, ripping his dagger out as Caellach fell to his knees.

"Curses…just a bit more…and a throne would've been…mine…"

Choking as blood started filling his lungs, Caellach crumpled to the floor, all his ambitions dying with him.

 _Huh, I'll have to be sure to thank Colm for teaching me that trick sometime._

Slowly turning to the entryway, Joshua saw Natasha standing there, holding a shining staff in her hand.

"Natasha, when…how did you…?"

"Tana came and brought me here; said you would need help," she replied, watching as Joshua approached her, holding his bleeding right arm with his left.

"But since when did you start using light magic?" Joshua asked, wincing as Natasha started casting a Recover staff on him.

"Well, after the battle in Hamill Canyon, I realized I couldn't continue on this journey without being able to defend myself and my allies. I've had Artur teach me the basics, and he says I have a natural talent for it, but this was the first time I-"

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Joshua stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders as he bent down and shared his first kiss with Natasha. She froze in surprise, then leaned into the kiss, dropping her staff to put her hands on his chest. After a moment that felt like an eternity, they separated for air, a mutual smile and feeling of happiness shared between them.

"I never think I'll grow tired of this feeling," Joshua said warmly, adjusting his hat which had become crooked from the kiss. "If things keep going at this rate, you might just be able to convert me from my gambling habits."

"Oh, how L'Arachel would rejoice to hear such words," Natasha laughed, fixing the hood of her robe which was in a similar state of disarray. "As for myself, I have become rather fond of your habits. Afterall, it was due to them that we found each other in the first place."

" Yeah that's true", Joshua agreed, taking her hand as he returned her staff. "Come on, let's regroup with everyone and put an end to this battle. I want to continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable".

"Yes, I agree," Natasha said quietly, smiling at what was sure to be an eventful evening.

 **Well, here I am, back after months of radio silence. I think this was the biggest case of writers block I've ever had, with a huge lack in motivation being the main culprit. Although playing the newest Fire Emblem game Three Houses has been very enjoyable and time consuming as well. Anyway, with this chapter I'm looking to get back into the swing of writing. A few more chapters and this story will be done. Might do an epilogue if the inspiration hits me. Thanks for being patient everyone and hope you enjoy reading!**


End file.
